The Successors of the wolf and the bear
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: Clash of clans. What can I say to such an awesome game? Oh right...the fact that an update of the game has put me in my own village with a nasty headache. I turn out to be the son of a famous chief who shows no mercy to people who harm me or his family. Same with my friend except she's the daughter of a chieftess of another clan. How am I going to handle my new life? Let's find out
1. Entering the game and a new life

(A/N: this game is the bomb and is really addicting so I thought why not make a story about it. Me and my friend are going to be in this story since we both play the game. To those who want to find me and add me as a friend, my username is DarkCommander. I'm currently on the silver league. On with the story. Disclaimer: I do not own Clash of clans. Supercell does. However I do have the app of the game. Also this story's rating may change later on and might add possible romance later.)

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

Ever had this usual scenario where you're just normal guy minding your business, nothing out of the ordinary and want excitement only to end up in another world and your actual history was not what it seems?

Yeah...I was that guy. I was a normal fanfic author who always get bored of doing same time over and over again. Today though I got a break and decided to play clash of clans on my Samsung Galaxy tablet. As I was playing the game, the game asked me to update it. I touched "yes" and the screen went white. I waited for 10 minutes and was still a white screen. I huffed felt like I had to reset the game but...

"What the-?" I mumbled.

I was suddenly bathe with a flash of light that somehow made me unconscious as if I were someone casted a spell on me.

What felt like hours, I wake up to find myself in a medieval looking building. A very...familiar...building. I look at myself if there was any changes on me and sure enough there was a change. I wasn't wearing my usual clothes instead I was wearing a wolf furred kilt, no shirt, no shoes.

"Chief! Your son is awake!" I heard a voice from a distance.

I hear footsteps walking towards me and I see this one man wearing wolf fur like one of those vikings or native Americans in tribes I see on stories(I could be wrong but who knows.), long black hair, a scar on his left eye and chest and was somewhat built.

"Are you okay, son?" He asks me.

Wow...right off the bat I knew that this update of the game had put me in the game and live the life of my village. Sweet. How can I complain about that? I wonder if this happened to the other players...guess I'll play along with the new family. Now the normal reaction to this is usually freak out and panic but I decided not to cause a scene cause the people here will think I'm insane so it was best to just play along and find out where I was at.

"Yes, father. Ugh...my head hurts. What happened to me?" I groaned.

"You were ambushed by a cowardly goblin when you were hunting. Thankfully your friend helped get you away from the goblin and repelled him away." He said.

"Oh...I need some fresh air to clear my mind a bit."

"Don't wander too far where the troops don't see you."

"I know, father." I said as I got up and I got out of building.

I stretched a bit and looked around the village. I look at the building I was in and it was a level 5 town hall. Now I know Sure enough it looked exactly like the game. Archer towers near the town hall along with cannons. I can hear troops like the archers and barbarians training in the barracks. I sat down on the floor as I see builders building some walls around the village.

Yup...I'm convinced that I'm in the game and not some sort imagination of mine. 20 minutes later and I hear dragon's roar. I look at the sky and I see the dragon with a human riding it and lands in front of the town hall. It was a woman who was riding the dragon's back and as she got off her dragon, I was shocked to see the woman was my friend, Rachael, wearing female tribal outfit made out of bear fur. I'm so jealous she gets to ride a dragon I mean come on who wouldn't ride a dragon. I sure like to fly on one.

Rachael walks towards me with a rolled up paper on his hand and smiled.

"Hey, Dante. How are ya?" She asked me.

"I'm fine. Just a headache but I'll live."

"That's good. Is your father here?"

"Yeah. He's in the town hall."

"Thanks."

She goes in the town hall and gives my father the paper. He rolls the paper open and as he's reading it, he smiles.

"Thank you, Rachael. I'll be sure to return the favor for your mother."

"No problem, Chief Nashoba." Rachael bowed.

"Send your mother my regards." Father smiled.

"Of course." She smiled as she went on her dragon and flew away.

I went to check on my father and he looks at me.

"Something happened?" I asked him.

"No. Nothing to worry about. Chieftess Yona is sending reinforcements to help us raid the goblins."

"Finally some payback. Can't wait to take my revenge on them." I growled.

"No, son. You are not coming. You must recover that head of yours. I do not want to have your condition to get worse so you are still staying in this village until you are healed." He said with a stern yet gentle tone.

"I...I understand, father." I nod.

He was silent for a second and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"You'll have your chance. that I can assure you." He smiled.

"Make them pay for me, father." I smirked.

"You know me. No one messes our family and gets away from it." He smirked.

He leaves and I sit down on a chair and started thinking. Was this going to be my life for now on? Was my friend and possibly others who played this game were going to have to deal with? I guess...I hope I can survive long enough...


	2. Unheard family members

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

5 hours later. My father began a raid on the goblins with some barbarians, giants, wall breakers, archers and wizards while I lay down to recover like a wounded wolf.

I was worried about my father's safety...I wanted to help my father win the raid with possibly minimum casualties. But...health comes first as they always say.

"Dante? Are you right?" asked a motherly voice.

I look to my left and I see a woman with short red hair, same wolf fur outfit as my father with no sandals on walking towards me holding a healing potion.

"Sort of. You're going to use that on my head? I hope that's safe." I joked.

She giggled and sighs.

"I can assure you, son, it's safe." She smiled.

She smears some a portion of the potion on my head and I hissed in pain. Yeah that singed like an ointment for burns.

"How long do I have to feel this burning pain on my head?"

"2 minutes. Your wound will heal in about 10 minutes. The burning is disinfecting the wound while it closes up and getting rid of any bruises. Quite a unique potion, eh?"

Okay...I know for a fact that this potion is a healing spell but still looks like a potion you would see in Rpg games. Anyway, it's very useful. How useful? Well if you upgraded it enough you can heal even the strongest units quickly before the enemy even knows it. That's how unique it is.

"Yeah...thanks, mother." I smiled.

"Your welcome, sweetie." She said as she walked out the town hall.

(Rachael's pov)

I cannot believe that I'm in my game with Dante and to put me in my fangirling mood I have my own village from the game along with a family that I never thought I have. Was this the update of the game meant to do for the players live the life of your own village that you built from the entire game? If so, awesome.

"Rachael! Your dragon is getting hungry again!" I heard one of the workers shout.

"Okay!"

I took some boxes of meat and whistled to call the dragon. The dragon flies towards my direction and stops in front of me. I ordered the dragon to keep still and sit down for me and surprisingly he listens. I gave him the meat from the box and he starts eating it. Keep in mind that this is the same dragon from the barracks and has somewhat of a personality of a loyal and fierce dog. He's a quick listener thankfully. I pet his head and he licks me on the face making me laugh a bit. He starts eating his food as I see my mother beckoning me. I walked towards my mother and smiled.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Did you send the letter to Chief Nashoba?" She asked me.

"Of course. He said thank you and that he'll return the favor." I nodded.

"Heh...same old, Nashoba. So how's Dante?"

"He's fine. Still recovering his wound."

"That's a relief." She sighs.

I hear Nashoba's victory roar from the distance along with some of the troops making my mother smile more.

"Looks like they won."

Our troops returned to camp and they cheered in victory. I smiled to see them return unharmed.

"Yes they have. Chief Nashoba's might and strategy always turn the tide in battle." She chuckled.

"What about you, mother? I've never seen you fight before."

"Heh...oh I fight, child. I always fight that is worth my time." She smirked.

"Oh? Are you sure about that, mother? You know words don't convince me."

"Is that a challenge?" She smirked more.

"Yup." I smirked.

"A challenge it is then."

We went to a sparring room somewhere in the barracks and started training with training weapons. We clashed our blades as with agility, grace and power. I have to admit she was really good. Just as I disarmed her, she quickly disarms me and gets me into a nasty bear hug. Struggling didn't work cause she was strong and tough. Trying to pry out her bear hug cause she had a tight grip on me. She was as strong as a bear as the troops mentioned and I was the bear cub being taught a lesson.

I start screaming in pain as she chuckled.

"You yield?" She asks me.

"I...yield..."

"I'm sorry...can you speak up? I didn't quite hear that."

"I yield!" I shouted.

She lets me go and I start gasping for air. She gives me a jug of water and I start drinking it.

"Wow...you really are strong. I should remember to train more the next time I spar with you." I said as I finished drinking the water.

"They don't call the might of the bear for nothing. By the way...you're cousin is going to come over."

"My cousin?"

"Oh right. I never told you when you were small. You're cousin is a valkyrie. A mightiest warrior and could be useful for supporting our troops in battle. A word of warning: she has a temper if you act foolish to her so you best watch your words."

"Noted."

I walked to my room and started thinking about my cousin who is a valkyrie. Now...I had them in my village in my game and trust me they are dangerous with an axe when they are in raids and can be real trouble to those who are defending themselves. But to have a cousin who's a valkyrie? Crazy...

(Dante's pov)

20 minutes later.

I recovered from my head wound and I see an Archer with blue hair, a tiara with a sapphire in it on her head walking towards me.

"How are you feeling, big brother?"

Wait...I have an Archer as a little sister? Man this confused me way too much.

"Yeah...um...who are you again?"

"Hahaha...very funny. It's Maya. What? Did the goblins hit you so hard you forgot how I am?" She frowned.

I look at her with a serious look and her expression turned to regret.

"Oh...sorry." She said with a tone of apology.

"That's okay. Next time watch your words. You'll get in trouble for that." I sighed.

"I know...by the way, Auntie Morgan is coming to visit us."

"Remind me who she is."

"A witch."

A...witch!? Ah...crap...

"Oh...h-her..." I stammered.

Maya giggled at my reaction.

"Yup. Her. Though here's something that makes me feel bad for her...you see...she was a child playing with dad before we born. They never their knew or had a father or mother at the time and always took care of themselves. They were playing hide and seek as she was rushing for somewhere to hide only to get lost in the woods. She tried looking for dad until she came across a very unusual dark...black...tome. she always wanted to try magic and the tome got her interested. She started to read the tome and studied every bit of magic it contained...but with a price. Dark energy start to flow in her veins and was corrupting her mind...thankfully not entirely cause she still can control her dark powers. Dad saw this and was shocked to see her change. She..."

"Tried to avoid me and feared that she might harm me." My father said with sorrow.

I look behind me and I see father with sad look on his face.

"I helped her to control her powers but not so much for her emotions. However she isn't always evil as most people claim she is. She has a kind heart and is trying to forget her horrible past. So let this be a reminder...show some respect when talking to her. It angers me to her cry if she gets provoked too much. Understood?"

Me and Maya nodded.

"Good. Remember...she is family and will be treated like family." He said with seriousness.

"Understood, father." Me and Maya said at the same time.

"Good..." Father said as he walked out of town hall.

"Wow...now I'm starting feel sympathy for her." I said with a sigh.

"Yeah..." Maya said quietly.


End file.
